All American Girl
by Relfrome
Summary: After what happens when David broke up with Sam.
1. Default Chapter

One

I cannot believe Lucy just did that! I mean, she just sat there with her lazy ass on the couch and said', 'Oh come on. Get over it. David broke up with you because youre so incredibly lame.'

I mean, me LAME?!?!?! He didn't even said that when he was breaking up with me. I tried everything to make him happy. That'd explain the distance he held between me and him lately. It was so unfair. I felt like I could cry!

But he didn't say why he broke up with me. I mean, come on! I at least deserve to know why he broke up with me.

Maybe I was right first, maybe Jack _is_ my soulmate.

Maybe I should give my life to him, to Jack I mean.

And maybe everyone was wrong.

David wasn't the guy for me, but maybe Jack is. I mean, come on. There can't be an other way! He is just as much into art as I am, but David... David is too... he is just so.. un-Jackish.

Well, after Lucy said that when I told her crying that David broke up, Rebecca had to make it from bad to worse and told David all about the frisson thing she 'predicted'. I just went up to my room and watched tv. There's not even one single tv station where David's name would be mentioned. Except for Cartoon Network then.

So I think I felt asleep crying. Because when I woke up my mom knocked on my door and when she came in, she asked me, 'Have you been sleeping in your clothes again, Sam?' on which I responded a 'I think so', she laughed and told me to change because David was coming over. I mean, after all he had done, he still had the guts to come over?! What did he think?? Can't he understand that a girl like me would be hurt and humiliated, and he would be coming over??? This is even worse than a nightmare, this is like the end of my life, the end of my love life.

So when I changed my clothes into baggy pants and a simple t-shirt, I went downstairs, and I saw Lucy flirting with him on the couch. She was like really pretending like she was really interested in him, so I just went like,'Hey Lucy, nice dress.'

David and Lucy immediatly turned around and looked at me.

'I can't say that about you.' Lucy went.

David stood up from the couch and came to me. He said he wanted to see me somewhere else where we could be alone, so I suggested the yard, but I don't think he liked that idea, since the press got my home address. So he suggested to take a walk in the park with me. So I just shrugged and said 'Yeah, sure.'

So we both went to the park. Ofcourse with his bodyguard, David told him he should keep about 8 feet distance, since what he was about to tell me is private. Fortunately his bodyguard understood him.

David sighed first, and he started with, 'Sam, I'm sorry about yesterday.'

I'm glad he is sorry about that, he'd better be! He broke up with me. What did he think?

'The main reason why I broke up was because of... well, because..' He sounded like he didn't wanted to tell me because he met an other girl.

'You broke up with me because you met another girl?'

David was surprised I could tell from his looks. 'No, ofcourse not! The reason why I broke up with you - this may sound weird- is because I love you.'

I think had a confused look because he went on.

'I will be gone off to a new school, in England. I don't want you to miss me too much. So I broke up.'

I think I had to cry, but then he suddenly gave me a hug and I asked, 'But we will stay friends right?' I think he had to cry too, because I could hear a little tremble in his voice and he said, 'Yeah, if you would like to.' Then David's bodyguard went to David and went like 'Sorry to disturb you, sir, but you've got an appointment in an hour. And we really have to got to now.'

David released me, unfortunately. And he said that he will be back and told me to take care and that he will be leaving tomorrow night.

Great.

Just what I needed.

More confusion.


	2. The Top Ten Reasons Why Being Dumped by ...

**The Top Ten Reasons Why Being Dumped by the Son of the President and Being the Most Popular Celebrity doesn't match:**

10. Whenever you're going to hang out with your friends you don't have someone to take your arm with, or at least to protect you. Ofcourse I can ask for a bodyguard to protect me, but a boyfriend protecting me sounds much cooler, and besides, it gives me a warm feeling inside.

9. Everyone knows that being dumped is one of the lamest thing that can happen. It's so much better to dump someone. By second thought, no actually it's not. It sucks on the both sides.

8. Everyone at school is curious about it, and ask you why, and if they do know why they will tell it to the press, so you will end up in one of those gossip magazines.

7. Gossip magazines sucks. Because they sort of already make the surprize a non-surprize, if you know what I mean, and that also means that I won't have something spectacular to tell during the interview with Kate Blossom which will be in a couple of weeks.

6. Your little sister, who is a total genius, has a bet with her friends about how long the relationship with the son of the president would have lasted. It serves her right that she lost. She thought it'd last for at least a year.

5. Your parent's will think it's cute. Don't ask why.

4. Your other sister, who is totally popular at school, will try to set you up with another guy, of whom you've never heard of before she mentions his name and shows an ugly picture of him.

3. Whenever you say no to the suggestions of your sister, she becomes much and much more anxious about my future ex and tells you not to be so annoying so she can find a matching guy for you. Even if you treath her with a gun to her head it wouldn't stop her.

2. It's hard to keep everyone who already knows it to shut up about it.

**And the number one reason why it seriously is going to be my death when someone will find it out before I will tell it on the interview:**

1. Paparazzi is everywhere. They even try to make pictures of me while picking up the dog of the neighbours. If they know it, it will be even worse. The parking lot is already crowded with them without knowing the big secret.


	3. Two

Two

Ok, this can be so not true! I mean, I was talking to Catherine, my best friend, yesterday. And she couldn't just stop talking about her boyfriend, Paul. He just admitted his love to her a few days ago, and now she is all like being an expert when it comes to love. Maybe it's because she read too much _Cosmo_ magazines of Lucy.

So then Catherine finally stopped talking about how Paul eat potatoes (He likes to eat the skin of the potatoe first and then he uses his fork to eat it completely, not too fast or he will have burn his mouth). So I had the idea she finally woke up, or better to say, that I woke up, and asked me about how it's going between me and David. I know Catherine for almost my whole life. I can't just lie to her, can I? But she could tell it to people, people who are so called 'nice' being to her, hoping that she will tell my secrets to them as the first ones.

I didn't know what to say. I really did not know. If I would tell, she might tell it to others. Even if I told her not to tell anyone. But since she is my best friend, I can't lie to her.

So I just said; 'It's going okay between us.'

I mean, what else could I have said?? Besides, it wasn't even lied. It _is_ going okay between us... right? I didn't have a choice! I mean, I did, but for my own sake, it didn't... I think.

So Catherine went on and asked if there has happened anything more, lately. Between me and David, I mean. So I think I said that I had to go to clean Manet droppings again. Since Theresa thinks it's my responsibility to take care of the dog.

Yuck, dog droppings. Such a strange way to put it. Theresa doesn't want to hear the word 'shit' in this house ever again. Well, it's not her house, but since she takes care of us when we were... young, I guess she has the right to that.

So I told Catherine about that and then we hung up. I'm so glad she didn't went on to ask more about me and David. She can make it pretty tough for me, so far I can tell.

The next day at school was like hell. I had to remind Lucy about it everytime she is going to turn the subject about me and David - It's probably one of those 'hottest subjects' whatever Lucy is talking about. But it is quite annoying having people around your locker all the time, trying to catch a glimp of the pictures of David that I don't have in my locker. Luckily Lucy's locker is next to mine and Jack is everytime there to 'help' her with the books. Even Jack had to ask me about it. About David and me I mean. Gosh, everytime I pass by some students at school, I have to bear hearing the name David coming out of their mouths.

So I just told Jack;'It is going fine between us, now excuse me, I need to get to my locker. You are standing right against it.' Jack gave me a strange look and he was probably confused, because I'm never like that. Probably because I mostly am likely to tell him about.. stuff. So he didn't move an inch. I got the idea, and told him I had a bad day and the last thing I need is to everyone to know it.

That was the most stupid thing I did that day. That was something I was not supposed to say! I should have shut up about it!

I was incredibly lucky that Lucy was standing right next to him, because he looked even more confused to me, and went like; 'Is there something that I... ' He couldn't finish his sentence because Lucy dragged him with her.

Phew. In those kind of times it is good to have a sister. I'm glad no body but Lucy could have heard our conversation. Or else I would have been dead. Oh yes, literally dead.

It has been horrible at school so far I can remember, it was even worse when I saved the President by having a bullet going through his skull. Catherine always walks with me to home from school, and we were talking, about Paul, no wait, SHE was talking about Paul. Like I have no life to live. Actually, I don't.

But when I came home, my parent's told me David left me flowers to say goodbye. He went to my house earlier, but he couldn't find me. I guess. There were 100 roses. A 100 ROSES!! Even Lucy never had that much roses if you would count all of them up. He also left a letter for me, it said:

_Dear Sam,_

_I'll be leaving this evening, at 9pm. _

I looked at the clock. It was still on 5pm.

_If I won't see you before the time that I will leave, I wish you a lot of luck with your life, and hope that you will do great and be happy._

And he was talking about my life? Geesh.. he probably didn't know what was going on in my head.

_It breaks my heart to tell you this, but I will stay in England till I have finished my college. So I probably will be staying there for at least 5 years, if I won't kicked out. I'll visit my family every Thanksgiving, Christmas and in the summer vacation. Ofcourse I will visit you then._

What?! 5 years without him?!

_Well, there's nothing more that I desire to say, except that I do still care about you, and take care._

_David._

Great. Now I'm gonna even miss him more. Why did he had to go to England to college? What's wrong to study here? So I just took the metro to the White House to see him. I'm glad everyone let me in without asking who I was. I guess they recognised me after all those 'But I am Samantha Madison!'

When I reached the front door, David opened the door, all dressed and well. I gave him a huge hug. And he kissed me on the cheek. Then we went to his room, I helped him with packing stuff, which didn't took long because he did the most of it yesterday. So we were like talking after that.

'Sam, did you got my flowers?' he aksed me nervously.

'Yeah, they are lovely. Thank you.'

Then we went completely silent. It is definitely hard to think of things to say when someone is about to leave in a couple of hours. Definitely when you both are crushing on each other. So after the moment of silent, he took me to the place were we ate our first burger together, and showed me where he gouged my name into the wood. So I just, had to cry of happiness. Because he didn't forgot about that too. And he asked me;'Want another burger?' so I shrugged and reponded; ' Yeah, sure'

This time thr burger tasted better than ever.


	4. Three

Three

Well, he is completely gone now. It's such a funny thing though. First I was eating a burger with him, and the next moment he had to go. I mean, that's really strange, like, like he left me without saying goodbye, but he did. Well, yeah. It's hard to explain how that feels.

Anyhow, when I went home, Lucy was waiting for me, and said:' Well, what happened between you guys? You guys made up again or what?'

So I sighed, because the last thing that I need is more talking about David. I mean, David is… gone. So I said:' Lucy! I don't need you to follow everything about me and David! I need some rest!'

Then I ran upstairs to my room and put on the newest CD of Gwen Stefani. All those songs sort of reminded me to David, since I only listened to these songs when I was dating David. I heard the doorbell rang, and it probably was Jack, since he hangs out here almost every day. He's got nothing else better to do, right? Or does he? Well anyhow, an hour later, Jack came up to my room. I mean, MY ROOM! I mean, couldn't he just knock on the door first? I was like self-pitying on my bed when I saw the door flinging open. I screamed:' JACK!'

And he was like, looking really confused. 'What? Did I do something wrong?'

No, except for that you came rushing into my bedroom, taking the risk to see me about to cry.

'Yes! You came into my room without knocking! You scared me to death!'

'Well, sorry for that, but it's not that you were changing clothes or did you?'

'No… But… Some people, like me, need some privacy now and then. Especially when their boyfriend have broken up with them'

'So you guys really.. are… uhm, done?'

'What do you mean with "done"?'

'Well, you know, you guys broke up.'

'Oh you mean that, yeah. Duh'

I tried to be really cool about it, like I didn't care. You know. But too bad he knew that I was pretending.

'You don't have to be all chilly about it. I know you were upset when he broke up with you.'

'Well. I am not anymore then.'

'Uhm. Okay. I just wanted to check if you were okay. Being alone in your room, usually we talk about art and stuff… It's just so strange…'

'Well, I just need some time alone in my room. And I am doing okay.'

'Ok. Well then. I'll just eh… go to Lucy.'

Well, that was a GREAT conversation, or not? I couldn't imagine any conversation could go worse than this. So he went downstairs. After that I could only cry.

The next day Catherine was worrying about me 'because I look so depressed'. Well, I don't think I do. I am doing okay, really. She probably head Lucy talking about me and David again. I think she didn't dare to ask me if it's true. Well, I wouldn't dare either, if she was not my best friend. BECAUSE BEST FRIENDS ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL EACHOTHER EVERYTHING! Even their biggest secrets. Well, maybe not _that_ much. So I went: 'Cath, have you picked up some of Lucy rambling about me?'

It took a little while for her to answer, but then she said: 'Yes, I did. So is it true?'

'That David and I broke up?'

'Yeah.'

'It's true'

'You didn't tell me!'

'You didn't ask…'

Well, after that some students in the cafeteria must have heard that too, because everyone, I mean EVERYONE knows about it now.

I am so dead. Toasted.


	5. Four

Four

Ok, I might have mentioned _something_ about it before. I got an interview, for a tabloid magazine. My big ugly red haired head is going to be on a XXL size on the cover. As if it can't be worse, the title is probably gonna be: "SAM DUMPED BY DAVID"

I am going to KILL this person who arranged me an interview! I can't just sit on a 1500 dollar couch while there are people, and children(!) in Africa who are dying from the hunger! The couch that I will be sitting on is enough to feed the half continent! Why do people care more about celebrities love lives instead of real big issues? Maybe things like people who get malaria?

So far my suspicions is Lucy! She must have done it!

Because she is only popular at school, but cant get an interview for a tabloid magazine doesn't mean that I have to! It does not mean that I LIKE IT!

So I walked downstairs, and Lucy was all like:

"Do you know what you are going to wear for the interview?"

"What interview?"

"I heard that you are going to give one, for 'Seventeen'"

"Seventeen?"

"Stop asking question back will you?" Lucy seemed quite annoyed by this.

But Seventeen? Isn't Seventeen a magazine for real REAL GOSSIP? And not to forget for girls, who are up to date with Britney's newest eyeliner that she is using, and fashion?

Seventeen is such a shallow magazine! They make money by writing articles about make up and fashion and a few interviews, and they don't even spend that money, not even a tiny bit, to African children!

So I got my consciousness back and said:"SEVENTEEN?"

Lucy: "Yes, Seventeen! Can you please stop being such a moron now? I am asking you, do you know what you are going to wear?"

"Uhm, Lucy, it's an interview, its going to be published in a magazine, so no one cares if I dress like a hippie because none of the readers will see it anyway."

"Ofcourse they do silly! You don't know they take pictures?"

Oh my god. Pictures of me talking about my life sitting on a 1500 dollar couch? That is so not going to happen!

If I find out, who arranged this for me, he or she is going to end up as meatballs!


End file.
